


The Greatest Gift

by MorganAnimations



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mastectomy, No Smut, Surgery, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie Rotten, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAnimations/pseuds/MorganAnimations
Summary: Robbie gets the greatest birthday gift he could ever ask for.





	

It was like a dream come true.

For years, Robbie had been taking his hormones, but he never felt quite right. Yes, his voice was deeper, he was growing more body hair, he was even getting a bit of scruff on his chin. But despite how long he had been taking his meds, he never felt masculine enough. At one point, he just wanted to give up; just opt out and live with himself like this.

That was until his birthday.

On that day, Sportacus had woken him up bright and early. As much as he hated the bright sun shining in his eyes, that cheery blue elf’s smile always made up for it. Also, birthday meant cake, and cake was always a good thing. Sportacus practically dragged him out of their bed, obviously excited for something, but Robbie didn’t know what. Was he really that excited for his partners’ birthday? Well, Robbie was often excited for Sport’s birthday as well, so it made sense. Sportacus left the room and headed towards the kitchen, telling Robbie to wait in the room. You see, Sportacus was already dressed, Robbie was not. So, while waiting, he decided to get dressed. He took off his nightshirt and quickly put on his maroon-colored binder. He let out a sigh of relief, now putting on his indigo undershirt. He didn’t want to put on his vest today, so he just let it hang there in his closet. However, he still put on those tight, waist-high pants.

Sportacus was still in the kitchen after Robbie was dressed, leading him to groan and fall over on his comfy bed. After what felt like an hour, the man heard the door creak open. He quickly sat up and turned his head, seeing the mustached man walk over. Robbie sat on the edge of the bed, and Sportacus was kneeling in front of him, holding his hands. “Robbie,” he said, in a singsong voice, “do you know what day it is?” Robbie grinned tiredly, “Y-Yeah, it’s my birthday. How could I forget?” Sportacus stood back up, kissing Robbie on the cheek in the process. “That’s not all you’ll remember this day for,” he spoke. Robbie’s eyes grew wide, “What do you mean?” Still holding his hand, the elf slowly brought him to his feet. “I’ll show you,” he replied. Robbie was anxious, Sportacus never acted like this on his birthday before, or any other day for that matter. Before they left the room, the hero had one more thing to say.

“Cover your eyes,” he spoke sweetly.

Robbie did as he was told, covering his eyes with one hand, holding Sportacus’ hand with the other. The shorter one grinned, “Alright, it’s time to show you what I’ve been working for.” Slowly but surely, they reached the kitchen, Sportacus letting go of Robbie’s hand. “Keep them closed!” he directed. Robbie didn’t move his hand at all, worrying about ruining whatever surprise the elf had planned out. Despite his hand covering his face, he could tell the lights were suddenly turned off. He could also feel a heat coming from a few feet in front of him. His look of worry turned into a look of joy as he heard Sportacus sing.

“Happy birthday to you,” he sang softly. Robbie couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Happy birthday to you,” he repeated. “Happy birthday dear Robbie, happy birthday to you,” he finished. Sportacus put his hands on Robbie’s, removing them from his face. Robbie still kept his eyes shut. Sportacus chuckled, “Okay, you can open them now,” he explained. When he finally opened his eyes, Sportacus went by the kitchen table. There was a large cake, sprinkled with small sportscandies. Strawberries, bananas, cherries, etc. Though Robbie never really liked anything healthy, it was on a cake, so it didn’t matter to him. He walked over and was about to blow out the candles, before being interrupted. “Make a wish,” the elf spoke. Robbie grinned a bit before closing his eyes again, thinking of the wish. With that, he blew the candles out and opened his eyes again.

Sportacus smiled and clapped, now turning on the lights. To his surprise, he didn’t see any gifts. He only saw a cake. “Where’s the presents?” he asked. Sportacus went over, a hand in his pocket. “Don’t you mean present?” the hero responded. “Present? I only get one?” he questioned again. Sportacus kneeled down again, much like earlier. He pulled out an envelope from his pocket, handing to Robbie. Robbie almost gasped, grabbing the envelope and looking at what was written on the back of it. “For you~” it read. Robbie slowly tore the top of the envelope, only to see a handmade card inside. He pulled it out and opened it, a check fell out from the paper. Robbie didn’t really care about money, so he didn’t look at the check, he just read the card.

“Dearest Robbie,

I hope that this is what you wanted, my love. I’ve worked very hard to get this for you. I can’t wait to see the look on your face when you see the present. I love you so much.

-Sportacus”

Robbie read it, puzzled. Was that check the present? Picking it up, he examined the paper. The cost was nearly $45,000 dollars, and Sportacus was the one paying for it. He looked closer, seeing it was written out to “LazyTown Medical.” His face went pale as he looked in the bottom left corner. Where it said memo, there was a space after it, and written on that space was two words.

“Robbie’s Mastectomy”

“So,” Sportacus spoke, “did your wish come true?”

Robbie looked up at him, on the verge of tears.

“N-No,” he answered, “but I got something better.”


End file.
